Damon and Elizabeth
The relationship between vampire, Damon Salvatore and human, Elizabeth Forbes. Damon gains Liz's trust during Season One and part of Season Two. He uses her in his "diabolical" plan to gain the town's trust and track down and kill vampires in Mystic Falls to cover up his tracks and make sure that they don't suspect that he and Stefan are vampires. Damon and Liz became good friends and Liz has even called Damon her "closest ally". Now that she knows that he is a vampire like her daughter, the status of their relationship becomes strained for awhile. As the series progresses, Liz slowly comes to terms with Damon's vampire nature and accepts him. They soon become friends again and form a close bond. Liz even referred to Damon as "one of her best friends" during her last moments with him. Quite frankly, Liz, seemingly, doesn't know that Damon sexually abused her daughter in the past. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season One= Damon wins Liz over when he saves her from being attacked by Lexi, another vampire, who came to town to celebrate Stefan's birthday. Damon also supplied her with vervain to protect herself, her deputies and the Town Council although his plan was to infiltrate the council. Damon also saves Caroline from Logan who blackmails Liz. Despite his previous involvement with Caroline, Liz puts her trust in him unaware that he is a vampire. |-|Season Two= Damon tries to comfort Liz at the hospital after Caroline's accident. She also informs him about Richard Lockwood's death unaware that Damon already knows about the incident. Later, when an argument breaks out between Elizabeth and Carol, Damon intervenes and reminds them they are on the same side and the protection of the Town is their priority. Later, in Kill or Be Killed, Mason reveals to Liz that Damon and Stefan are vampires. She denies this immediately, but Mason proves it by spiking a cup of lemonade with vervain. Liz watches Damon drink and gag on the vervain saturated lemonade. Later, Damon, who is furious at Mason for spiking the lemonade, attempts to kill him together with Stefan, falling right into Elizabeth's trap. The Salvatore brothers are shot several times with wooden bullets, and dragged to the underground chamber, where Elizabeth tortures them to get information. Damon refuses to give anything, while Stefan is unconscious, and Elizabeth orders to have them staked. Damon asks why Liz is doing this, as they were friends. Elizabeth replies that the friendship was a lie and shoots him again. Just before the Salvatore's were about to be staked, Caroline and Elena arrive and Caroline drains a deputy of blood, and kills another. Beside herself from her daughters revelation, when Damon threatens to kill Liz, Liz begs him to out of mercy, because she cannot stand the idea of her daughter being a vampire. Damon yanks Elizabeth up, but does not hurt her, saying that they were still friends. He intends to hold her captive at the Salvatore Boarding House until the vervain wears off and he will be able to compel her. Caroline later compelled her to forget that she, Stefan and Damon were vampires once the vervain wore off. In The Descent, she calls Damon to investigate about a series of deaths caused by a vampire, (Rose). Damon staked Rose who was already dying of a werewolf bite, out of mercy. Damon later presented the body to Liz saying he would bury it himself. In As I Lay Dying, Elizabeth tried to kill Damon who, after being bitten by Tyler, was delusional. Damon escaped and Elizabeth had to imprison Elena in her office, but in her attempt to shoot him, he fled and she shot Jeremy, who was standing behind Damon, instead. |-|Season Three= In The Birthday, although she does not appear, it is revealed that Liz is helping Damon to track down Klaus and Stefan by keeping track of animal attacks all over the country. In Disturbing Behavior, Liz asks Damon to help her deal with Bill whom she had locked up in the same cell where he held Caroline. In 1912, she arrests Alaric as a suspect of murder, and tells him of the evidence against him and Damon tries to convince her that Alaric is not the killer, but she threatens to lock Damon up as well. |-|Season Four= In Growing Pains, Elizabeth protected Matt from Damon when Damon attacked him out of rage for his role in Elena's death and transition into a vampire. In Memorial, Liz asks Damon if he played a role in the explosion causing the deaths of the town council members. He tells her he didn't, and snarkily replies that, if he had wanted to kill them, he would have had a dinner party and not caused an explosion to happen. In The Walking Dead, Liz calls Stefan and Damon to the hospital and explains that the hospitals kept the blood banks empty ever since they were raided thinking that it keep the vampire population away. She then shows the bodies completely drained of blood and asks them if they think its Silas, Damon jokes about it being a doctor with questionable bedside manners and Liz says five victims is a lot of blood and Silas can't take it with him. Liz asks for an explanation since she is dealing with five grieving families and a psychic killer on the loose.They bring Liz up to speed by telling her Silas' plan to drop the veil to the other side and take the cure and die and not spend an eternity in a supernatural purgatory and when he plans on doing it. Later Liz is still at the hospital with Stefan and Damon with power out and she explains where the power outrage originated from. |-|Season Five= In True Lies, Liz helps Damon to find Stefan gets the safe out of the lake and sees that there is a dead body, but not Stefan, inside and they both concluded that Stefan is probably very hungry. In 500 Years of Solitude, Elizabeth stopped Damon when he tried to suffocate Katherine with a pillow stating that it's still a crime and if he continued she'd of arrested him. In No Exit, Elizabeth helps Caroline to track down Damon. In Man on Fire, Elizabeth teaches Damon the history of Mystic Falls in order to know who killed Maggie James. In Home, when Damon explodes the Mystic Grill to get rid of Travelers, Liz gets struck in there. Damon helps her and saves her. |-|Season Six= In Black Hole Sun, it is revealed that she met Damon in 1994 where she showed him a picture of baby Caroline. But later Damon compelled her to forget she met him. In Stay, Liz and Damon spent the day together. Damon agreed to help Liz close up some of her open cases before her death. After admitting that many of the cases were actually his fault, Damon took interest in the case of Miranda and Grayson Gilbert's death. Liz revealed that she thought Damon was involved and put the case to one side as they had become friends. Damon informed Liz that he had nothing to do with the death and was just in town visiting his mothers grave. Damon drives Liz home and helps her into bed, telling her about his mother, he admits that he volunteered to write her eulogy but never actually turned up at the funeral. Liz tells Damon that she would like him to write her eulogy and tells him to write nothing dirty in which he responds, "No promises." She then speaks her final words, "I'll take that drink now." Damon tells Liz he'll be back and goes to get the drink but stops at the doorway and turns around to see a sleeping Liz. Later that night, Liz passes away in the hospital surrounded by her friends and family. Quotes :Damon: "But you're my friend..." :Liz: "Our friendship was a lie." :Liz: "Keep Caroline away from me, please. I don't want to see her." :Damon: "She's your daughter, Liz." :Liz: "Not anymore. My daughter's gone." :Damon: "You have no idea how wrong you are about that." :-- Kill or Be Killed ---- :Damon: "So Mayor Lockwood called your gay ex-husband to torture your vampire daughter?" :Liz: "Yes. I've been keeping him detained to make sure the vervain's out of his system. So you could, you know..." :Damon: "Can't we just kill him?" :Liz: "No, Damon! He's Caroline's father." :Damon: "He sounds like a douche-bag to me." :Liz: "Yeah, well, just 'cause you and I are on OK terms doesn't mean that I'm a suddenly a big advocate for your "lifestyle." :Damon: "Is that what you told him when you two got divorced?" :-- Disturbing Behavior ---- :Damon: "She's adorable." :Liz: "Caroline's high maintenance but she's worth it." :-- Black Hole Sun ---- :Damon: "I don't know if you remember this, but Liz and I are pretty close. I mean, as far as humans go, she's...tolerable." :-- Prayer For the Dying ---- :Damon: "Elena's parents. I didn't know there was an open investigation." :Liz: "Well, at the time I was taking care of Elena and Jeremy. And I didn't want to drag them through more heartache. And when I was ready to reopen the wound, Elena had moved on and you and I became friends and I worried that..." :Damon: "What, that I was involved? Liz, no. No, I promise you." :Damon: "I didn't get a chance to spend much time with my mom before she died. I volunteered to write the eulogy. And when she actually died, I didn’t even go to the funeral." :Liz: "You want a second chance? Write mine. Only, do me a favor – nothing dirty." :Damon: "No promises." :Liz: "Thank you." :Damon: "For what?" :Liz: "For today. For being here." :-- Stay Trivia * In Family Ties, Liz first saw Damon at the Founder's Ball with her daughter. Although in Black Hole Sun it is revealed that she met Damon in 1994 which he compelled her to forget. * Damon has dated Liz's daughter Caroline. * Liz starts to rely on Damon after he kills Lexi in 162 Candles. * Liz tried to kill Damon twice. ** First in Kill or Be Killed. ** Second in As I Lay Dying. * When Liz started to hate her daughter, as she was a vampire, Damon tried to convince her to stay normal with her daughter. * In Disturbing Behavior, Liz asks Damon to help her deal with Bill whom she had locked up in the same cell where he held Caroline. * In True Lies, Liz helps Damon to find out Stefan. * In 500 Years of Solitude, Elizabeth stopped Damon when he tried to suffocate Katherine with a pillow stating that it's still a crime and if he continued, she'd of arrested him. * In Man on Fire, Liz gives Damon information about Maggie James' death. * In Home, Liz was saved by Damon. * Liz spent her last day with Damon. * In Stay, Liz refered to Damon as one of her 'best friends'. * Damon wrote Liz's eulogy. * Liz was one of Damon's only friends and one of the only humans he could tolerate. Gallery 108-037-Damon~Liz.png 108-038~Damon-Liz.png 108-039-Damon~Liz.png 108-040~Damon-Liz.png 108-124-Damon~Liz.png 108-125~Damon-Liz.png 108-135~Damon-Liz.png 108-136-Damon~Liz.png 108-138-Damon~Liz.png 108-139~Damon-Liz.png 108-140-Damon~Liz.png 108-141~Damon-Liz.png Screenshot_591.jpg Screenshot_594.jpg Screenshot_634.jpg Screenshot_857.jpg Screenshot_858.jpg Screenshot_859.jpg Screenshot_1137.jpg 205VampireDiaries0537.jpg 205VampireDiaries0560.jpg 205VampireDiaries1234.jpg 205VampireDiaries1338.jpg 205VampireDiaries1340.jpg 205VampireDiaries1350.jpg 304VampireDiaries0269.jpg 304VampireDiaries0272.jpg 304VampireDiaries0273.jpg 402VampireDiaries0174.jpg 402VampireDiaries0184.jpg The.vampire.diaries.s05e19.1080p.web.dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 16.56 -2014.05.31 20.52.57-.jpg The.vampire.diaries.s05e19.1080p.web.dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 17.09 -2014.05.31 20.52.14-.jpg The.vampire.diaries.s05e22.1080p.web.dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 29.05 -2014.05.31 20.58.39-.jpg The.vampire.diaries.s05e22.1080p.web.dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 29.03 -2014.05.31 20.58.27-.jpg 6X11-11-DamonLiz.jpg 6X11-14-LizCarolineDamon.jpg 6X12-80-KaiLizElenaDamon.jpg 6X14-20-LizDamon.jpg 6X14-31-DamonLiz.jpg 6X14-34-DamonLiz.jpg 6X14-53-ElenaDamonLiz.jpg 6X14-55-LizDamon.jpg 6X14-75-DamonLiz.jpg 6X14-81-DamonLiz.jpg 6X14-82-DamonLiz.jpg 6X14-85-DamonLiz.jpg 6X14-105-CarolineLizElenaDamonStefanMatt.jpg See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship